Not a regular fic
by Lilithxfic
Summary: just for fun, a different fic where the boys give their opinion about what's being written: silly hobby of mine! R&R please, I'm sure you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**READ HERE FIRST!! PLEASE **

Ok guys, for those who usually read my fics, this is gonna be like… quite different lol.

It's a silly fic actually, I wrote it while bored in class just for fun. And it was fun to write, cause my fics are usually angst and detailed, so, I liked to write something simple. But I hope you enjoy too, please let me know.

**Not a regular fic**

**Chapter 1: Our brave heroes**

Hello, my name is Lil, and I have a supernatural tale to tell. If you dare enter into this unknown word, I advise you to keep your mind open. 

Me: Once upon a time there were two hunters bound to fight the evil beings that crawled through the shadows. These brothers were born with a sealed fate and one of them is bound to an even more difficult job, to save his own flesh and blood from becoming the very things they hunt. They save lives, they hunt down all the evil SOBs you just dream of, they are charming like hell and now you'll get to know them a little better!  
Let me introduce you to our sexy heroes.  
The older hunter, big brother and loyal son, the fearless Dean Winchester.  
His younger brother, family brain, the responsible Sam Winchester!! 

Sam: Hold on just a second!! Why does Dean get to be fearless and I have to always be responsible?  
Dean: Yeah, and why can't I be the family brain?

I did not see that coming, I don't usually get interrupted by characters, let alone to hear complains…or to see that smart ass look they are giving me….weird…

Me: Umm… you two don't get to interfere in my story.  
Dean: My contract says we can.  
Me: Contract??

What the hell are they talking about??  
Dean gives me his shameless smirk. I'm all melted, but I don't demonstrate, we all know he's already cocky as hell. Sam shows me the contract.

Sam: Yes, here, see? You borrowed us from cw, so yeah, we get to give our opinions about the story.  
I hate when Sam's right…they can interfere…  
Me: Well, but I'm the one telling the story so, bummer for you.

Let's not argue, I'll just ignore.

Me: Where was I? Oh yes… introducing the boys. Now let's begin our story.

Our brave boys, who're never tired of fighting evil, find themselves in a motel room, not as bad as the motels they usually check themselves in, but we get here the typical scenario: Sam is fiercely searching in his computer for a new gig, a life to save, something evil to send back to hell. Dean is sitting on the bed, with a book he was supposed to be reading… closed, and a bag of M&M's that were being devoured as usual. Dean is making a loud noise as he eats more M&Ms than could actually fit in his mouth, Sam's trying to ignore the loud noise, giving Dean a fatal look that Dean manages to ignore, he has years of practice in that

Dean: Whoa whoa whoa… you're making me look bad, in front of the ladies. Put me somewhere cool…where I'm not eating for a change, I'm always eating.  
Sam: I think she's doing a pretty good job.  
Dean: I'm sure you do.  
Me: This is really beginning to annoy me.  
Dean: How about putting me somewhere where I can be me? Charming, sexy…   
Sam: And a liar…  
Dean: Doing something fun before I kick Sam's ass. Come on, I'll stop bothering you.

This fic won't be easy to write apparently. Ok let me see what I can do for our boys…

Me: Stop bothering me, sounds like a good offer. Does Sam have any request too?  
Sam: I'm good.  
Me: You guys are so embarrassing me, you know that? People are reading… trying to.  
Sam: Dean is. He's always thinking with his…other brain, I mean literally always.  
Me: I don't know how you put up with that Sam.  
Sam: He's my brother; I don't really have a choice.  
Dean: I can hear you talking.  
Me: I know. (sense the sarcasm)  
Dean: So, are you gonna tell the story and put me somewhere cool or stay there all day gossiping with Samantha?  
Sam: Hey!  
Me: I'll write a fic where you throw up in the Impala if you don't stop interrupting me.  
Dean: You wouldn't!!  
Me: Try me.

Now Dean looks scared and finally gets quiet, I threatened the Impala, his most precious treasure… after Sam of course. Or so we hope. I absolutely love to hit a nerve.

Me: As Dean was a good boy just now… continuing: Sam was searching for a new gig in his lap top and Dean was in a club, a special club he had found in that blessed town. With the most beautiful girls in the place, dancing wearing, umm, I dare say clothes. Dean couldn't believe Lil had been so generous after all that annoyance, giving him a hot girl on a tray. He sits on a table, and Scarlet, a tall, brunette woman, with long legs, and huge boobs, approaches his table holding two drinks. She offers a broad smile, a smile that said, Dean was gonna get lucky that day.

She sits on Dean's lap, and hands him the drink.  
"Thank you sweetheart". Dean says and he knows his charm is all over and he's irresistible

Dean: I'm irresistible??  
Me: I'm telling a story, don't get full of yourself.  
Dean: Your words….

Me: Whatever…  
Me: Scarlet takes a sip from her drink and fixes her brown eyes with Dean's beautiful green eyes. He can't hold a smile, as he feels the woman's abundant thighs on his lap. She caresses his strong biceps with her delicate hands, feeling each of his muscles.   
Scarlet: You know, we have some private rooms in the back, for special clients like you.  
The woman whispered sexily in Dean's ears.  
Dean: Special?  
Scarlet: Very special. Wanna see it??  
Of course Dean wanted to see it. So he followed Scarlet through the crowd, observing her back side as she was leading the way with a tiny skirt… a white tiny skirt.

Dean: Wow, I love you!!  
Me: That's your idea of not bothering me?

Dean's compliments are never too much, but, these guys like to deal with difficult women.

Dean: Hell yeah!! What happens next??

Me: She welcomes Dean into the room. The place was surely specially prepared for… specific activities. Red curtains were hung on above the windows, the king sized bed had also red and white sheets. The dim light set a mood and the Persia carpet surely helped to make the room look fancy and lusty.

Scarlet lies on the king sized bed, and reveal under her "clothes" a black corset and a garter belt as she strips slowly. With her index finger, she calls Dean to join her.  
Dean comes closer, like a kid who was about to have sex for the first time…

Sam: Is this a supernatural story or a porn story??  
Dean: Shut up Sam, let her finish.  
Sam: But…but… that's not fair!!  
Dean: Shush!! Go on Lil.

Roll my eyes

Me: Scarlet gently removes Dean's shirt, revealing his body, his perfect abdomen, his muscled biceps, and his battle scars. A Greek God under those clothes.  
She gently touches his tempting lips with hers.  
Scarlet passes her hands through Dean's chest feeling all his… might. She slips her hands shamelessly to his pants, reaching the zipper. 

Dean: Straight to the point uh? I like that.  
She places her fingers on Dean's lips. The pleasure was granted; she liked to do the complete job, no interruptions.  
As Scarlet is about to unzip Dean's pants and get down to business… someone walks abruptly in the room.

Dean: Another chick??  
Sam: For the love of God!  
Me: No… (drums playing) …

Me: SAM walks in the room, shirtless, with just a towel around his waste, also revealing his body. Well sculptured, sweaty, muscular. His sex appeal was tempting like hell, his puppy look had turned into a naughty look, and he had a naughty smirk on his lips. His wet lips seemed to be calling the woman. She looked at Sam from head to toe: caliente, intense, spicy, vigorous, she desired him so much, instantly, like a shock!! Her adrenaline was being sent all over her horny body.  
Scarlet pushed Dean aside.

Scarlet: Sorry Dean, maybe some other time.  
She says and makes her way toward Sam.

Dean: Whoa, stop the story! What the hell was that??  
Sam: I liked. (Sam's grinning)  
Dean: Lil!! Sam was researching, he can't just burst into the room out of the blue all… eww in a towel.. eww!  
Sam: You're just jealous because the chick put you aside for me.  
Dean Damn right! That would never happen!! I wanna talk to Eric Kripke. I'm gonna talk to him right now!!

Dean grabs his phone and starts dialing. Sam takes the phone from his hand.  
Dean: Gimme my phone.  
Sam: No, you're being a baby. Let her finish, people are waiting.  
Dean: Gimme the phone!  
Sam: No!  
Dean: Sammy I swear to God…!  
Me: If you both don't wanna end up possessed or drunk in a gay bar , which would be funny, then let me go on.

The boys exchange a look.  
Dean: so much blackmail for a writer.  
Sam: You sound like our grandma.  
Dean: Now you're gonna steal my lines too?? I'm the smart ass, you're the grandma.  
Me: Guys?  
Sam: So, I can't be cool? Like never?? You always have to get all the fun lines?  
Dean: Uh, yeah!  
Me: Guys?  
Sam: What if I want some fun lines?  
Dean: What if I want some fun lines?  
Sam: Don't even start!!  
Dean: Don't even start!  
Sam: Dean!!!  
Me: GUYS!!!  
Sam and Dean: What???  
Me: Fiction? Story being told? Does it ring a bell?

They exchange another look and offer an apologetic smile.  
Sam: Sorry.  
Dean: I'm not so sorry.

Me: Jeez. I'll just start over.  
Sam: Why?? I hardly get to do anything spontaneous.  
Me: Because… you're a good guy, you don't do strange chicks or one-night-stands.  
Dean: That's exactly my point.  
Sam: I'm sure the girls reading this wanna read some sexy scene with me, wearing just a towel. Right girls??  
Dean: Lil, if he's gonna get some, I want another chick!!  
Me: Alright Sam, no talking to the readers!! You're not having sex, period! Have you considered that maybe, some dudes are reading this?? I don't think they wanna see that.  
Dean: That had slipped my mind.  
Me: Well, there's a possibility.  
Sam: Kim, Michele, Claire, Alex… and all the girls wanna read a sex story!! See? The dudes can take a pee break.

Me: Sorry girls, Sam's not having sex… and he won't for the whole fic if he doesn't shut up. Maybe another chapter if he behaves. That goes for Dean too.  
Dean: What did I do??  
Sam: Does she really have to say it?  
Me: Gosh! You know what? Let's give it another try to this fic next chapter. I need a pee break… and a break from you guys too. Jeez.   
Gets self up from Pc and goes away.

Sam: See what you did?  
Dean: I did? I'm a joy to be around, it wasn't me.  
Sam: You're not a joy to be around.  
Dean: Let's ask them. Ok, those who are reading, please, in your review, help me. If you think I'm a joy to be around, leave your comment. And please, say yes.  
Sam: You're pathetic.  
Dean: A cute pathetic.  
Sam: Whatever man. And if you wanna ask us some questions, or want Lil to add your names in the fic she'll try to write, leave a review too.   
Dean: Can we do this? Ask reviews behind Lil's back?  
Sam: Our contract says we can.  
Dean. I love our contract.  
Sam: Lets say bye before Lil comes back with more blackmail.  
Dean: Right. That's it people! See ya next chap!  
Sam: See ya!  
Dean: That's all folks!  
Sam: They got you the first time.  
Dean: Shut up Sam.  
Sam: You shut up.  
Dean: You shut up:

Me: tbc?? what do you think?


	2. The plot

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural, though we argued a lot with the boys this chapter lol!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! They were awesome!! Sam, Dean and I appreciate it!!**

**Sorry for the wait!!**

**Chapter 2 - Plot**

Sam and Dean enter the room and turn on the lights. Dean takes a look at the corridor, no one's around. He and Sam get inside the room and leave the door half open. They share a suspicious look, like those in movies when someone is about to do something very bad, shameless. Dean checks Lil's pc… she is clueless about it.

Sam: We shouldn't be checking her reviews, that's privacy invasion.

Dean: Stop being such a kiss ass Sam. Those are our reviews anyway. Ok, let's see if people said I'm adorable, which I know they did.

Dean smirks at Sam as he sits on the chair and turns on the computer. He cracks the password into the account.

Sam: Dean! – Sam tries to warn one more time.

Dean: Keep an eye for Lil. – Dean asks looking behind his shoulder. – Ok. Reviews page.

Sam starts laughing as he reads the first review from FireZombie

Sam: She liked me in a towel! Ha! – Sam says out loud chuckling.

Dean: Shhh, keep your voice down! Jeez! And that was just one review! – Dean gets defensive.

Sam: It is a review for me.

Dean: You need love dude, seriously.

Sam shrugs and keeps reading forgetting completely to keep an eye on the door.

Sam: From bayre…I'm to damn funny. She thinks I'm funnier than you. – Sam brags, his innocent, yet very cute smile appears on those God blessed lips.

Dean: This girl can't be serious! You're not funny. But as she said I'm awesome, she does have a point.

Sam: You're jealous again.

Dean: Am not.

Sam: Are too.

Dean: Am not!

Sam: Keep reading!! – Sam says as he had already checked a review that much pleased him before Dean saw it. The cute smiles kept on coming.

Dean: What????? That can't be right. – Dean says with eyes wide opened as he read beautiful dreamere's review. Sam clears his throat with a huge smirk.

Sam: I think that research you asked was great. So you're not… and I repeat and quote NOT a joy to be around.

Sam: Thanks for the honest review, you rock! - Sam looks at beautiful dreamere and winks.

Dean bites his lips, as we are all used to seeing him do as he keeps checking the reviews, now desperate for a review to his favor. Kim enters the room unnoticed as the boys go through more reviews.

Dean: Ha! CaptainJackBabe says she chooses me any day! She said and I also quote: 'he's way way way hotter and funny'. – Dean says raising his eyebrow satisfied. – ANY day Sammy, any day – He brags and reads the next.

Kim shakes her head with a smirk on her lips, completely agreeing with the review. Neither of the boys realizedher presence.

Dean: Look Sam, one more. Rae666 said… she said… yeah, um, I AM a joy to be around. Ok let me say this again. I am a joy to be around. Rae's words. I love those sweet words.

Sam frowns at his brother.

Sam: I think I got it. But that's one opinion. Keep reading.

Dean: You sure you want me to keep reading? Cause as I see, Claire says she would never put me aside for you. – Dean has a huge grin on his face now. – Is that another point for me? I think it is. Thanks Claire! And thanks for all the girls who said I'm awesome, adorable, funny and hot. I already knew that but, it's good to hear from you.

Sam: Could you be any cockier?

Dean: Actually I could. Why, are you…um, jealous? – Dean teases.

Sam: Am not. – Sam says honestly.

Dean: Are too – But Dean doesn't believe him.

Sam: Am not! – So he assures once more.

Me: What the hell are you guys doing with my Pc????

-Yeah I heard some talking and I came to check it out. I wasn't planning on writing yet, but the guys couldn't hold theIR curiosity for too long apparently.

Sam and Dean get scared with me suddenly appearing behind them shouting. They swallow hard and exchange a look. Dean gets up from my chair.

I look over at my friend Kim leaning against the far wall in the room with her arms folded infront of her.

Kim: They were checking your stories reviews. Arguing about who was hotter. -She said in a childish voice.

Dean and Sam both turn toward her, eyes wide open in shock.

Dean:Where'd you come from?

Kim: My house.

Dean scowls at her and rephrases the question.

Dean: When did you get here?

Kim:When you read the review CaptianJackBabe left about you. I agree with her by the way.

Kim pushed away from the wall and walked up beside me, smiling at Dean. I glared at her, shaking my head. She was completely cable of getting on my nerve the way the boys did.

Me: Kim shut up.

Kim: Dont get mad at me, I wasnt the one going through your pc.

Dean turned to Sam angrily and flexed his jaw.

Dean: I told you to watch the door!!! – He said as he slaps the back of Sam's head while they both stare at me and Kim.

Sam: I told you not to invade her privacy!! – Sam has a good point.

I have my arms crossed in front of me, not looking happy at all. I see my review page open.

Me: You were checking reviews and I didn't even finish the story!!! How come there are reviews... For you guys??

They exchange looks again.

Dean: We, sorta, we were, researching.

Sam: It was his idea.

Kim: Sam, stop being such a tattle tale.

Sam: Your... your the one that ratted us out first.- He said in disbelief.

If I knew Kim would bicker with them, I'd have told her to stay home... too late now. I leaned over the computer chair and read the reviews.

Me: I suppose you thanked them all for the reviews at least?

Sam and Dean : Yes.

Kim: Liars!

Sam: See, you see? Your the tattle tale.

Kim: Oh your just mad beacuse I agree with everybody that would choose Dean. I like the whole bad boy thing going for him.

Dean smirks at his brother and takes a step closer to Kim.

I have to let out a sigh and push Dean away from her. Her and I will argue about this later. I pull out the seat and sit on my chair.

Me: Ok, I'll just give it another try, but I want you both silent!

Sam: Like a tomb.

Dean: I can't promise such thing but…I'll see what I can do.

Kim: You said both, that means I get to talk right?

Me: Thats why I called you over.

Kim: Yay.

Me: I need a plot.

Kim: We make Sam steal Dean's mojo. Like in that Austin Power's movie.

Dean gives us the most scared look we had ever seen in the whole history of Supernatural. Sam doesn't seem to be scared at all.

Dean: What! no, its mine. You can't do that. I want to talk to Kripke and check my contract! Sam can't handle it!

Sam: I so can handle it. – Sam actually seems quite happy about the idea.

Dean: No no no and no, no way! Think of something else. My mojo is not going anywhere.

We ignore Dean's comment cause it's our fic and he has to do what we say, better, what we write.

Me: We can use that too, its cool

Kimberly: Kinda like your first fic, how dean switched bodies with the girl but instead they switch each others mojos and deans the emotional one and Sam's the hot shit one.

Me: I was thanking exactly about that fic and use that idea but dean would exchange bodies with someone like Justin Timberlake or Britney or someone like that and get all emotional.

Dean: What??? Justin Timberlake?? Britney?? Eww I'm gonna puke! I prefer the gay bar. – Dean seemed to be a little disgusted. Kim and I look at Sam, he is cracking up so, I think he's ok with the idea.

Me: Don't push your luck.

Kim: He's insisting on the bar.

Dean: No!! You're getting it all wrong!! No bar, no Justin and please God, no Britney!

Sam: If my opinion counts, I totally support the idea.

Kim: It counts.

Dean: No it doesn't. Shut up Sam.

Me: Kim, fic, focus?

Kim: Ok.

Kimberly: and dean wants his mojo back and he's all emotional about it

Me: Ok how about Sam gets Dean's mojo and gets all the chicks while Dean still exchanges bodies with someone and gets all emotional and the person who was exchanged gets only the pain the ass part of Dean?

Dean: I'm not a pain in the ass!!! People just said I'm adorable.

Me: he's getting all emotional already.

Dean: I'm not!! I'm the hot one, not Sam. I am!! You can't just change everything.

Kim: It's just the plot. It's supernatural, of course we can. Though he's gotta point. He is hot.

Me: Giving in to his drama so easily?

Sam: Be strong Kim.

Kim: Well he is hot.

Me: Stop trying to get into his pants. He wouldn't sleep with you.

Dean: I really don't mind if she tries…or if you try. Or if you both try.

Kim and Me: Eww.

Dean: Just a thought.

Sam: You never think of anything else do you?

Dean: They started it.

Me: Well I'm brazillian, everyone says we are the hottest chicks so there, Dean would pick me.

Kim: That's so overrated

Me: I don't make the rumors!.

Kim: I'm a new Yorker and I'm puerto Rican.

Me: So? I'm older, and Dean's older.

Kim: I'm younger which means I'm funnier and will stay looking young longer so ha!

Me: No, it means you have less experience and I'm more mature!!

Kim:Trust me, I got experience!

Sam and Dean exchange looks, they were loving that. Dean specially.

Me: I'm older therefore I say Dean's mine.

Kim: Says who?

Me: Says Dean. House rules!! Older gets to pick. You can have Sam.

Dean: Good point.

Sam: Hey!

Kim: I don't want Sam, I want Dean!

Sam: Hey!!! I can hear you! I'm right here!

Dean: My God, if there was mud and some wrestling….

Sam: What's wrong with you??

Dean: You just say that because they want me.

Me: Sam's younger and so are you! Perfect couple!

Kim: I'm more Dean's type.

Me. I saw him first!

Kim: No you didn't. And besides I'm kinkier.

Me: He wouldn't bang you!!

Kim: He so would!!

Me: He would not!!

Dean: I'd bang you both.

Me: You're not kinkier!!

Kim: Yes I am! So ha!

Sam: Just shut up already.

Me: You wish!

Kim: In your dreams!!

Me: Always – sense sarcasm.

Kim: So you dream of me wishing he'd bang me? Or that I'm kinkier then you?

Me: No you perv!! Those are your dreams! He'd bang me!! Doing things I can't really say!!

Kim: Ok let's settle this. Dean who would you bang? Choose one? And keep in mind, I write sex fics about you, no gay bars included.

Me: Stop trying to sway his decision! Dean, pick!

Dean looks at Sam amused. We don't look amused at all, neither does Sam.

Sam: I don't care!! Aren't you supposed to be writing a fic??

Me: Dean??

Dean sure seems to be in doubt.

Dean: You know what? Don't put me in the middle of that. Guys in chick fights can never turn out good.

Sam: You're such a chicken!

Me: You know what? This is a silly argument. We have to work on our plot.

Sam: Exactly, where Dean loses his mojo to me.

Dean: I was hoping they had forgotten that idea. Thanks Sam.

Sam: Payback is a bitch.

Dean: You have no idea.

Kim: Ok, Lets work on that plot then.

Me: Ok.

Dean: I still object to that.

Sam, Me and Kim: We know!

Dean: Don't forget to leave the comments!! If you can insist on a plot change where I keep my mojo I'd appreciate. I actually beg of you!!

Me: What did I say about talking to the readers?

Dean: My contract…

Me: The damn contract!!

**Ok If I forgot to mention someone I'm so sorry just let me know and next chap I'll make it up!!**

**Thanks for helping me with reviews and please keep reviewing. Both Kim and I thank. She's still trying to make it up to Sam cause he's sad, I'd better go help. Jeez!**

**See ya! Have a great weekend!!**

**Lil. **


	3. Making it up to Sam

**A/N: We don't own anyhting about Supernatural, we're just having some fun with it. **

**Ok : Apologies and explanations and thanks in the end. For now enjoy the chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Making it up to Sam. **

Me and Kim were sitting on the Pc for like ever, trying to figure out a plot for the fic, which was coming out extremely slowly.

Me: If they at least stopped talking.

I had to give the boys a death glare. Kim and Dean had exchanged a look after the threesome suggestion. Still very gross.

Me: Kim? How about more thinking and less staring?

Kim: What? I'm thinking!

Me: About getting into his pants!! Think about the plot!

Kim: Well you said to think!

Me: About the story! Not what's under his pants!

Kim: Okay, alright. Next time be more specific.

Dean: Just wanted to say, people who reviewed were against the mojo idea. Thank God. So you should really consider their opinion.

Sam: I don't even want your mojo! People said I have my own going on for me thank you very much.

Kim and I were both giving the boys a death glare. They needed to shut up or we'd never have a plot for the fic.

Sam and Dean: We'll be quiet.

Me: Hey I got it!! They could face the headless horseman!! And we could include Depps character in it!

Kim: What??!!

Sam: That's gonna be ridiculous!

Dean: Can't be worse than aliens.

Sam: Don't give them ideas.

Me: The headless horseman. Have you seen this movie? With Johnny Depp?

Kim: No. Johnny Depp's hot.

Me: Oh my god... I think your hornier then Dean.

Kim: I resent that.

Me: Okay, well like I was saying, that movie is very funny.

Kim: Woo I know! Make like a witch, that like Dean flirts with so its his fault they are in trouble-

Sam cut Kim off before she could finish her idea.

Sam: Good idea.

Dean: Terrible idea!

Kim: Shush! Make the witch put them in a move, and it switches from a funny movie, to a serial killer, to a drama movie and to like a romantic movie. So we can switch it up from chapter to chapter and put them in whatever situation we want to put them in.

Me: Jackpot! You just made our plot. Let's get started.

Dean: Romantic? No way...

This time we didn't really give Dean or poor Sam a chance to complain. As I started typing, they went straight to the TV.

Kim: Let's see.

Kim turned on the TV, and there we have our boys. Waiting for our mean thoughts!

Sam: You had to complain about the mojo idea!

Dean: Girls I take it back! Lets do the mojo!

Kim: Ok, so we can switch the scenario whenever we want. And they have to live like an hour in the TV, if they don't die they get out, if they do their soul goes to hell.

Me: Deadlines! That'll make it interesting! And we could use some classical movies like that one from Arnold!

Kim: Arnold is a cartoon!

Me: The actor!! Arnold Sch.. something. Can't spell his name!

Kim: Terminator?

Me: Yeah, movies like that one.

Sam and Dean exchange a worried look.

Kim: Wait, wait, wait. Take Sam out of there for a minute.

Me: What for?

Kim: Just do it.

I typed away and Sam was back in the room with us, feeling his body to make sure he was all there.

Kim: This isn't Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, all of you came back don't worry.

Me: Ohhh we should so do something from that movie.

Kim: We should.

Me:** Can we make dean one of the oompa loompas?**

**Kim: Those umpa lumpa's scared the shit out of me as a little girl.**

**That made Sam and me laugh. Dean was to busy mumbling curses at the idea.**

Me and Sam: Your such a wuss.

Kim: Oh shut up Sam, your scared of clowns.

Me: Hahaha so are you Kim!

Kim: You suck!

Dean started banging on the TV. screen as they argued.

Dean: **Aren't you forgetting anything... anyone.. .in here? **

Kim: Sam come here.

Dean: Hey! Don't leave me in here! Why does Sam get to get out and I cant?

Sam walked up beside Kim and she whispered something in his ear. He smiled wickedly and stared at Dean.

Sam: You know I love you right?

Dean: Great... now your going to go all mushy on me?

Sam: Oh no, I have something else in mind.

Kim laughed from beside Sam.

Me: Can someone fill me in on what's going on?

Kim: You wanted to make up for last chapter right?

Me: What?

Kim: For fighting over Dean instead of Sam. You told me you wanted to make that up to Sam.

Me: Yeah, so?

Dean: Oh no! Its not my fault I'm a sexy beast and you both want me!

Kim: Lets test this idea out and let Sam choose what movie or show Dean gets to star in first.

I smiled at the idea and gave Sam a small nod of the head to tell him to shoot. He seemed to think about it for a while and finally came up with the perfect idea.

Sam: I got it.

Dean: Sammy! C'mon bro, I love you. Be nice.

Sam: Don't get all mushy on me Dean.

Me: C'mon Sammy, I need something to type.

Sam: you ever see the movie High School Musical?

Kim: Oh, I have, I have! I loooove that movie!

Me: Heard of it but never saw it. It's a teen movie isn't it? Synchronized dancing and singing?

Sam smiled evilly at his brother.

Sam: That's the one.

Dean: Oh no no, no!! Gimme anything else! A scary movie, even a romantic movie but please no synchronized dancing.

Me: I'm typing... high school musical it is.

The channel flipped and suddenly, behind Dean there were a bunch of cheer leaders, a generous audience and the whole set for the song 'We're all in this together'.

Dean eyes went wide in fear! Sam and Kim started laughing.

Dean: Come on!

Dean stooped so low that he even tried Sam's puppy look, but it just wasn't working on any of us. If anything we laughed harder.

Dean: But, but... it's synchronized!!!! I can't dance!! I don't know the lyrics!

Sam: Kim will help you, she knows the movie by heart!

Kim: True.

Dean: Now I miss the oompa loompa idea.

Me: We'll get there Dean, don't worry.

Sam gave Kim the lady's first gesture for Kim to...guide Dean.

Sam: And you have to sing along Dean.

Me: He's all yours Kim.

Kim smiled viciously and rubbed her hands together, pleased with Dean's scenario. The cheerleaders started to form a circle and dance, starting the song off slow.

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

Dean stood in the middle of the circling cheerleaders and frowned.

Dean: I never thought I'd be sad to be in the middle of a bunch of cheerleaders.

Me: Wait till the music starts.

Kim: Dean, follow my every move okay? Lil, put captions on for him to read so I don't have to say it out loud and block his beautiful voice.

Sam: You never heard my brother sing, have you?

Kim: I don't have much longer to wait.

Dean: You don't seriously know the dance moves do you?

Kim: I love this movie, now shut up cause you have to dance and sing... like now.

The words rolled out onto the screen

_Here and now its time for celebration_

Sam: Sing Dean!

Kim: Follow my moves!

Dean sighed and rolled his entire body the exact same way Kim rolled hers. He read the words out loud on the bottom of the screen and we automatically laughed at him.

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah) _Dean threw his hands forward in the air pointing when he said yeah, yeah.

_That all our dreams have no limitations _ He bumped chest with some black kid and rolled his upper chest toward some cheerleader. Kim moved for him, using Sam to be the other people around him.

_That's what its all about._

Kim stopped dancing as his screen shot was done for the moment and the main actress came out dancing and singing the next lines.

_Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (each other strong)_

_We're not the same _

_We're different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

She spun into Dean's arms and he caught her.

Kim: After this you all do the same moves so I'm gunna stop dancing.

Dean: I refuse to do this!

Sam: Its either this or a Barbie cartoon... and its Ken and Barbie's honeymoon... your Barbie.

Dean: You wouldn't.

Sam: Try me.

Dean: Okay, okay!

The synchronized dancing and singing began, Dean went along with it with a puss on his face. Pumping his chest and doing spirit fingers when everyone else did.

_We're all in this together _

_Once we know_

_That we are _

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

Sam, Kim and I were laughing hysterically as Dean clapped his hands in the air and stomped his feet out of sync with everyone else, stumbling and tripping into the person beside him. He stood back up and flipped us off from the other side of the TV. before everyone started jumping and clapping their hands as if they were free styling and it was the coolest dance move ever.

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

The screen shifted to one of the other main characters sliding across the bleachers and bopping his hips to the beat of the music. He started to sing his solo, leaving Dean out of the picture, but that didn't keep him from speaking his mind.

_We're all here _

_and speaking out with one voice_

_we're going to rock the house (yeah, yeah)_

Dean: Oh my god... he's gay.

Dean said sarcastically

Me: Be nice Dean!

Dean: Why? You're all being mean to me, why cant I be mean?

Kim: Because we can be a lot meaner.

She said still laughing from Dean falling.

_the party's on now everybody make some noise_

_come on scream and shout_

The screen changed back to Dean, standing there with his eyes wide and begging for us to take him out silently. Sam laughed harder at his brother, holding his stomach in pain from laughing to hard. Kim was rubbing her cheeks from laughing and smiling so much and it was getting hard for me to keep typing.

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

Kim started singing along with Dean and the T.V. Dancing in her spot beside Sam. Sam looked at her and laughed harder then he was, bending over at the waist from pain.

_We're all in this together _

_Once we know_

_That we are _

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true _

I stared at Kim as she sang along and yelled at her to shut up.

Me: Kim! I cant hear Dean!

Kim: I cant help it! The tunes catchy and makes you want to join in.

Sam: At least she sings better then Dean

Dean: Then throw her in here!

Me: Oh, trust me Dean, I'm about to.

Kim: I wouldn't mind.

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together _

_Once we see _

_There's a chance _

_That we have _

_And we take it_

_Wild cats sing along _

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere _

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Lets get to it_

_Time to show the world_

Dean clapped his hands over his head and took a step forward into someone's way. He quickly stepped back and fell flat on his ass, tripping over someone's foot and tearing a laugh out of Sam's throat. Someone stomped on Dean's hand hard enough to make him scream like a girl.

Sam laughed so hard I thought he was going to vomit soon, and apparently so did he.

Sam: Okay! Okay! Enough! That's enough! It hurts to laugh. I'm satisfied, you guys definitely made it up to me.

Dean: Yes! Please get me out before I start shooting everyone here.

Me: Alright Dean, breath... in..out...in. You're getting out.

I typed the end of the scene and Dean was back in the room with us, and I must say, the expression on his face scared me, it surely scared Kim too, but not Sam. Have you ever seen a man pmsing? A hunter pmsing? Dean pmsing? Not so pretty.

He narrowed his eyes and approached Sam in a very threatening way. Kim and I exchanged looks, Sam held his laugh by pressing his lips together into one thin line.

Dean: That was mean Sam. I hope they choose clowns next time.

Sam: You were so cute in there.

Dean: That was freaking scary!

Dean then turned to us. Both me and Kim offered a... not apologetic smile, but a smile that said we knew that had been torture for him.

Me: In my defense, I'd never make you dance and sing.

Kim looked at me as if I betrayed her. I bet she wasn't thinking of getting in his pants anymore.

Kim: It wasn't that bad. Besides, now we have the witch part.

Dean: Now we have the witch part?? After I was already on the t.v??

Me: Well... that was only an experiment. Obviously it worked, it's a good plot. And again, it was your brother's idea. I only type here.

Sam: Oh no, you're not off the hook on this one.

Kim: Yeah, you helped!

Dean: I feel so used... and not in a good way. And I don't like the plot.

Kim: Dont worry Dean, Sam will join you next time.

Sam: Wait, what?

Dean: You thought you'd only watch, wonder boy? I wanna see _you_ in the Barbie cartoon!

Sam: You'll be there with me so careful what you ask for.

Dean: Right...I take that back.

Me: Whatever. Now we have to think of the next part, where everything really begins.

Dean: At least I get to play around a little. Right?

Me and Kim: Umm...yeah, sure.

Poor Dean.

Dean: Can't Sam be the one to piss her off?

Sam: No! They already decided you would!

Dean: I deserve a break, I just...I just..

Sam: Danced synchronized and sang?

Dean: Oh God.

Me: I think Dean needs some time to.. overcome some emotional trauma.

Kim: It wasn't that bad!!! But I can so help him relieve his... stress.

Me: Kim!

Kim threw her hands infront of her and pushed at the air as if to ward me off.

Kim: Alright, alright! I gotta pee anyway. Let's take a break for a few.

TBC...

Dean: For all the girsl out there!! Review!! Make Sam and the girls feel guilty!!

Sam: Dean!!

**Important:**

**I'd like to let you know Kim and I are writing this fic together. The dancing part was her work. I really haven't seen this movie. So credit goes for her too!!**

**We're so sorry it took us so long to write this chapter! It's harder than it looks!! But we'll try to update faster now.**

**For those who read and reviewed, thanks for the patience!! Stay with us!!**

**Have a good week.**

**Lil and Kim :)**


	4. Teasing me, teasing you

**A/N: We don't own the boys or Supernatural but we are having fun with them!!!**

**Sorry, we were going to update sooner but, lots of things happened so…but its here!! Enjoy!!**

Dean and Sam had already scoffed like a thousand times, bored like hell while we were waiting for Kim to come back from the longest pee ever taken in history. Me, on the other hand was totally entertained.

Me: Hahahahahaha. If it's easy when you're big in Japan, for him it's easy anywhere. (Big in Japan alright!!!!) Singing. 

Dean: What are you talking about? 

Me: Not the song I assure you. 

Dean: Who are you talking to? 

Me: A friend… he has like 5 piercings down there. 

Kim: He has two peircings on one side of his shaft, one on the head, and two on the other side of his shaft. 

Kim says as she walks in the room with an apple pie in one hand. She leaned over my shoulder, placing her empty hand on my chair and took a bite in my ear, chewing over my shoulder as crumbs fell on my shirt. 

Dean and Sam: No way!! 

Kim: Way. 

I look at Kim who finally came back, brushing off the crumbs

Me: Kim, go chew near someone else unless you want those crumbs shoved where the sun can't reach! And how many times did you see the pic you horny dog?? 

Kim: Fine! And I resent that question. 

Me: That was the longest pee ever! What took you so long? 

Kim: I went out to get me some apple pie from Mc Donald's. 

Me: Are you serious?! We have been waiting here for over an hour for you to get... pie? 

Kim: No, apple pie. And it seems to me you were having fun! You're talking to Roger. 

Dean: Did you get me some pie? 

Kim: Yeah. 

Dean: Where is it? 

Kim: I ate it. 

Me: Kim doesn't share her food. Now, can we get back to the fic? 

Kim: I wanna talk to Roger too. 

Kim checked the screen and started laughing. 

Kim: Of course he has to start a conversation like that!

Dean: What's so special about this guy??

Sam: Maybe 5 piercings?? 

Dean approaches the screen. 

Dean (reading my conversation online out loud): "About eight and a half inches". Is this his reply for what's up? That's bull. 

Me: You wanna see the pic? 

Kim: Trust me, he's not joking. 

Dean looks down at his…package; I mean his pants and looks back at the screen. 

Dean: That's not so big. 

Sam clears his throat. 

Sam: Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't we all here to write a fic? 

Me: Correct me if I'm wrong but, Kim and I are here to write a fic, you and Dean are only interrupting. 

Kim grinned and said: Hey hold up, I think we should compare Dean to Roger, see who's bigger. 

Me: Kimberly Anne! 

Kim: What!? Don't use my middle name! 

Me: Stop thinking about his dick! 

Dean: I don't mind, she can do more then just think about it. 

Sam: Dean!! You are not helping the situation. 

Kim stared at me, angry I used her middle name. I saw some kind of idea pass through her eyes and it was definitely naughty. 

Me: Oh my God, I know this look! What are you thinking? 

Kim: Huh? Oh, no nothing.

Me: Kimberly A-

Kim: Alright! I just had a quick thought of which of the brothers are bigger. 

I gave her a look but couldn't keep my own curiosity off my face. Dean laughed from behind us, Sam glared our way a little stunned. We both turned to them and laughed as both of them took a step back as we stared at their groins. 

Sam: We are not doing this. 

Dean: Yeah, I don't want Sam to get embarrassed. 

Sam: Dude, you don't know how big I am, I'm almost positive I'm bigger.

Me: I feel something I probably shouldn't. 

Dean: Yeah right, don't get me started Sammy boy. 

Sam: Pull out the measuring tape and lets see. 

Dean: Fine! Someone get us measuring tape or a ruler or some shit. 

Me: Uh… 

Kim: I can- 

Me: Kim, just shut up. 

Kim: Okay… 

Me: We're suppose to be doing a fic, not checking who's more well endowed. 

Sam: No, I want to prove I'm bigger. 

Kim: We should really start the fic, we don't have time for this.  
That caught us all off guard. We all turned to her, amazed that she didn't want to find out. Dean was the one who broke the sudden silence. 

Dean: You feeling okay? 

Kim: No, I'm not hungry for apple pies anymore, and the ideas of how to measure you guys without a measuring tape or ruler is overwhelming. And since I cant touch either one of you, I'd appreciate it if we moved pass this till a later time. 

Me: Yeah… I mean…we should start writing. We should…really.

Sam: I have an urge to push her to her limit. 

Dean and Me: What? 

Kim: Huh? 

Sam: I want to see how far I can tease you till you break. I'll let you measure me how ever you want. 

Kim: LIL!!!!! 

Me: Sam! What has gotten into you?! And why am I complaining? 

Dean: Even I'm shocked. 

Sam: You two get to put me and Dean through hell, what's a little teasing compared to that? Plus, I saw the reviews, someone wanted a little more shirtless Sam. If I'm not mistaken, I'm Sam and my shirt- he pulled up his shirt till it slipped over his head- is now off. 

Kim took a large gulp that seemed to echo in the room. I stood with my jaw dropped, eyes wide at the change of attitude. Dean seemed just as shocked as the rest of us, unable to move or speak. 

Sam: Well, are you just gunna stare or help me measure myself?

Kim and I were both stuck on the lines and bulges of muscles that pushed against his skin, on the rise and fall of his muscled chest, the tight skin that seemed about to rip above the muscles of his stomach. Kim moved closer to touch him, I was about to pull her back when she took that one step away from him. 

Kim: That's nice. 

Me: Uh huh…that's….that's…wow. 

Dean: Sam, what the hell are you doing? 

Sam walked up to Kim and placed a hand on her face, cupping her cheek. I saw her fighting not to touch him back, to hold her ground. She rubbed her face against his palm and I knew she had lost her own battle, but it was me who reached over to touch the strength of his arms. He looked from her face to mine and laughed a pure masculine laugh, Kim and I both shivered at the laugh. Sam backed up and started to put his shirt back on when Kim sighed. 

Kim: Please keep it off. 

Me: Five more minutes. 

Sam turned to Dean with a smile on his face, his hair dangling over his eyes like some male stripper. 

Sam: I told you I had my own mojo. 

Dean: You did that to them to make a point? 

Sam just looked at him, then shrugged. 

Sam: I was tired of you acting like your better then me. 

Dean: You had to take off your shirt for them to go gaga.

Me: Yeah…gaga. 

Sam shrugged again, still pleased with himself. He put his shirt back on and walked back to the computer. 

Sam: Okay, lets get back to the fic now. 

Me: Uh huh…what fic? 

Kim: Right…

Dean looked at me and Kim and waved his hand in front of us.

Dean: Girls?? Girls?? Jesus Sammy, look what you did. 

Sam: Don't get mad cause you don't have this kind of after affect. 

Dean decided to ignore Sam's comment and focus on business. 

Dean: What'll piss them off? Snap them out of this. 

Sam: I dare you to take a bite out of Kim's pie. 

Me and Kim flinched, touching her food, food that is in her hand, is a bad, bad, bad way to get her attention. 

Kim: Touch my pie and watch what happens. 

Dean backed away and Sam laughed. 

Me: Lets get back to the fic now that Sam here has proven his point. A hell of a point. 

Sam: I could have made another… point. 

Kim: Shut up Sam! Don't ever do that again!

Me: Kim! Sam can take his shirt off whenever he wants, when the weather is too hot for instance.

Kim: Oh please. 

Sam laughed again but harder. 

Dean: Just get on with the fic. 

Sam: Aw, I think Dean's mad I took the attention off him. 

Dean: Bite me. 

Me: I like it when your mean, Sam. 

Kim: Fic, Fic, Fic!!!! No more teasing, I promise I'll be good if Sam doesn't do that again.

Me: I'm not sure I can promise such a thing. 

Sam: Promise. 

Kim: Okay, now that that's settled, lets get to the fic. 

Me: Yeah, c'mon, lets get to it. 

The Bar Scene:  
Sam and Dean entered the bar. Dean automatically smiled, the sweet smell of beer and waitresses mixed together. Sam automatically looked for an isolated table so he could deepen his investigation. For Sam, it was actually good to have Dean distracted with drinks and girls, can he could work without interruptions.

Me: See Dean? Even Sam likes to work without interruptions.

Dean: What did I do now??

Sam: Don't open that door.

Kim: Anyway…

Anyway. Dean looked all around checking the chicks in the place. The night was promising some fun.

Giving a second thought, maybe keeping Dean around wouldn't be such a big sacrifice if it could avoid further trouble. Mainly considering what they were researching.

Dean: Big sacrifice? You like to annoy me, don't you?

Me: Who? Me?

Kim: For crying out loud.

Sam: Dean, shut up.

Dean: Don't tell me to shut up.

Me: Next time you interrupt us or beg the readers we'll put you in the movie Broke back Mountain.

Sam: Aww do it anyway! Even if he shuts up. 

Kim: You're just on a mean role today aren't you Sam? 

Me: Don't tempt me, I'll put you both in it and see how you like it. 

Sam: But I'm his brother, that's gross. 

Me: It'll teach you both a lesson. 

Kim: Be happy this isn't a Wincest story. 

Dean: That's just so wrong. 

Me: Would you please just shut up already?!?!?! 

The brothers sat on a table, Dean had sight of most of the bar.

Dean: This must be chicks night out!

Sam: Control your hormones, remember what we came here to do.

Dean: Exactly, hunt. There are many kinds of hunts.

In this moment, Dean turned around to call someone and ask for a beer, when his eyes immediately met with the eyes from a girl sitting alone on a table close to his. Sam opened his laptop and typed the topic of his research. He focused on the results of the research unaware that Dean had found a target for his own hunt. Dean mouthed a 'hi' to the woman who responded back with a sexy wave.

Sam: Ok, Dean. So according to the news from the last three months, some guys, all single and young…

Dean made a gesture for the woman to ask if she would like to have some drinks. She smiled and of course Dean smiled not hearing a single word Sam was saying.

Sam: So in this case we really should be careful about young women cause it's her favorite disguise and…

Dean: This is gonna be piece of cake. – Dean said referring to the girl.

Sam: It's not gonna be so easy Dean, we need to first find out who's the person we're looking for and that might take a while so till then you'd better stay away from young girls.

Dean: Sure thing Sammy.

Dean made a sign for the waitress passing by to stop.

Dean: Could you take a cocktail to that woman over there, say it's from Dean.

Sam's jaw dropped.

Sam: Dean! What have I just said?? We have to stay away from girls cause yadda yadda yadda.

Dean: She's so hot. This night is gonna be the night.

Sam: Dean? Dean?

Dean saw the woman accepting the drink he sent with a smile. She made a gesture calling Dean over to

her table.

Dean: See you at the motel Sammy.

Sam held Dean by his arm before he went there.

Sam: Dean, that woman could be the witch we are looking for.

Dean: What's the chance that the specific woman I'm flirting with is the witch? 1 to a million I'd say. Relax Sam.

Dean: Excuse me, but I'm not that stupid ya know?? I wouldn't go out with a girl if we were hunting one!

Sam: Oh yes you would!

Me: I take Sam' word for it.

Sam: What if that's her??

Dean: I would know if I was flirting with a witch. I have radar for trouble.

Kim: His radar has been broken for the last 23 episodes.

Dean: What's that supposed to mean?

Sam: Nothing…

Without further explanation Dean left his table and went over to the woman's table.

Dean: May I sit?

Kallisto: You may. Dean right?

Dean: In the flesh.

Kallistto: I'm Kallisto. You can call me Kallis.

Dean: Nice to meet you Kallis. You want another drink?

Kallisto: I'd love another drink.

After Many Drinks Comes The Sex: 

Dean was so drunk that he found himself doing everything sloppy. His hands found the edges of her shirt. He balled the tight cloth in his hands and started to pull the shirt off, only to get it stuck in a pile under her chin. He tugged and tugged at the shirt, Kallisto's head jerking with each yank as he tried furiously to get it off her. She hissed and grabbed his ruthless hands, her face covered from his by the thin cloth he was pulling on.

Kallisto: Dean! Let me do it, your hurting me. 

He let go with relief and worked on his own shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away without care. Something heavy crashed to the floor and the sound of glass shattering filled the room. Kallisto had her pants unbuckled when she paused and looked to her right, only to see that Dean's shirt had knocked down her lamp. She turned to him, slowly, she wasn't sure if this was worth it. He smiled innocently to her and shrugged. 

Dean: Sorry, I'll give you money for a new one. 

She shook her head and shrugged in return, turning her attention back to her pants. She was in the middle or shimmying her pants down when Dean's belt lashed out at her and struck her in her lower stomach. She hissed and refrained from yelling as Dean apologized, saying he jerked it to hard out of the belt straps. She let out a heavy breath and sat on the bed, slipping her pants over her ankles. Dean wasn't sure if she pulled down her underwear with the pants or just wasn't wearing any, but didn't care either way as long as they got off. He rushed out of his pants and boxers, afraid to do something else that would push her buttons and get him kicked out. Kallisto stood back up, moved her hands behind her to get her bra before Dean reached behind her with one hand. He worked his thumb and index finger to unbuckle her bra with one hand. It took him only a few seconds to snap the hooks and her bra fell off. She smiled, happy that he didn't hurt her and finally seeing some kind of skill that promised her some kind of fun. He grabbed her by the waist and moved her the small distance to the bed before lifting her up to his own waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. She ate at the warmth of his mouth as he crawled on the bed and dropped them both down on the pillows... only he missed the pillow. Kallisto's head hit the head board hard, she yelled in his mouth, bit down on his lip and pushed him away from her. She rubbed at the back of her head, frowning up at Dean. She kept telling herself over and over that he was drunk and very. very hot. She moved lower on the bed, his body leaning over hers. That small movement made him rub against her lower stomach and remind her that the lamp falling, the belt whipping her, and him almost ripping off her head was going to be worth it. She looked down between them as he positioned himself between her legs, she was at least pleased with the sight. 

Dean: Ready? 

She shook her head and took a heavy breath, excited and somewhat scared. Dean thrusts his hips forward, Kallisto screamed, and not a good scream. 

Kallisto: Dean!!!! 

Dean looked down the length of their bodies, then back at Kallisto's face. She gave him a dirty look as her eyes met his. He grinned innocently at her. 

Dean: Oops, sorry, wrong hole. 

Kallisto: Ya think? 

Dean repositioned himself on top of her and this time didn't miss when he penetrated her. He worked his hips into hers, one thrust, two thrust, three thrust. Kallisto was just beginning to enjoy herself, small sounds escaping her throat as Dean picked up his pace. Just as things started getting good, Dean let loose. Kallisto's eyes seemed to shimmer in the dark with pure rage and disapproval. Dean fell to her side, exhausted from god knows what because he hardly did any work. 

Kallisto: Are you kidding me?! 

She said in a low whisper, her hands balling into fists. She was about to turn and yell at Dean to get back into action when she heard him snoring beside her. 

Kallisto: Oh... my... god... 

She laid her head back on the pillow and started to slam her head in the bed, frustrated and pissed out of her mind. 

Kallisto: He'll pay for this.

Sneaking out:  
About 2 in the morning, Dean woke up with a huge head ache and hang over. He opened his eyes slowly. 

Dean: Where the hell am I? 

He mouthed to himself looking around. 

Dean: Right… 

He said having some flashes of what had happened. It hadn't been pretty. 

Dean: Shirt… belt…broken lamp, my God. 

He looked at the bed and saw the girl, whose name he was having a hard time remembering, sleeping soundly. One step after the other, Dean made his way to the door. Kallisto opened one eye and saw Dean slowly and silently approaching her door, trying to sneak out. Dean tried the door knob but it was locked. 

Dean: Shit! - He whispers. – Why can't things just be easy for a change? 

Dean hears someone clearing their throat behind him. He sees Kallisto with her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

Kallisto: What are you doing? 

Dean: Umm, would you believe it if I said I'm going to get us breakfast? 

Kallisto: Maybe if you said some beers. 

Dean: Beer it is then! 

Kalisto: Dean! You don't get to sneak out after such a lousy lay! 

Dean: Hold it!!! 

Sam: You girls sure have talent. 

Me: Here we go again. 

Kim: No complaining Dean, we're not gonna change. 

Dean: I don't do lousy lays! Ask any girl… 

Sam: In US. 

Dean: Exactly. No, wait, that doesn't sound good does it? 

Me: I'm not gonna discuss this with you . 

Kim: Point is, we aren't gonna change, so shut up. 

Me: Broke back mountain guys… shut up.

Sam and Dean: Ok. 

Kim: Good, now lets continue. 

Dean: Well, you see, my brothers probably worried sick about me, its past my curfew.

Kallisto: You're not going anywhere Dean Winchester, not after that kind of performance.

Kallisto shifted beneath the covers, stretching out a single hand as the other held the quilt against her bare skin. She splayed her fingers out toward Dean and said one single word that would put him in a deep sleep in the spot he stood.

Kallisto: Abracadabra.

Dean: Abracadabra? Cant you people come up with something new?

Me: If we did-

Kim: You wouldn't like it.

Me and Kim: Believe us.

Dean's eyes closed instantly, his body swayed back and forth till he finally fell to the wood floor with a large thud. Kallisto stood from the bed with the sheets still wrapped around her. She paced over to him and knelt beside him.

Kallisto: That's for hitting my head on the headboard.

She said, reaching to touch the back of his head where a little blood seeped out of a fresh wound, he had hit the floor hard.

Kallisto: Now, let's see if my fun will be interrupted.

She moved her hand to his forehead, pressing her palm against the warmth of his skin. She closed her eyes and sought through his mind till she was positive that someone would or wouldn't come looking for him.

Kallisto: You should have listened to your brother Dean, now look at the mess you got yourself into.

She searched further into his thoughts and memories before pulling away.

Kallisto: Seems like your brother will definitely come looking for you… now we cant have that happen in the middle of our games.

Kallisto shifted around Dean's body, searching his pockets for his phone.

Kallisto: If Sam's going to come looking for you anyway, I might as well invite him into the fun. 

She found his phone and searched his contacts till she found Sam's name with a picture of Sam sleeping in the car with a spoon in his open mouth as the caller ID pic. She pressed the little green phone button and put the phone to her ear. A few rings later and the younger brother picked up the phone with a groggy voice. 

Sam: What the hell Dean, its two in the morning. I don't want to hear the girl screaming while you bang her like you did last time. 

Kallisto looked at the phone with a smile on her face at what he said, then put it back to her ear. 

Kallisto: I assure you, you wont have to hear me screaming my pleasure tonight.  
She could hear Sam sitting up in his bed, the ruffle of his sheets, on the other side of the phone. 

Sam: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't- 

Kallisto: Don't worry about it. 

Sam was silent for a moment, Kallisto let that silence build till the Sam decided to speak. 

Sam: I don't mean to be rude but why are you calling me on my brothers phone? 

Kallisto: Dean kind of fell asleep after we had our fun. I've done everything physically possible to wake him up but he wont budge. He's a heavy sleeper. 

Sam: Yeah, I know. 

Kallisto: Yeah, well you see… my husband is going to be coming home from his night shift at the police station soon and if Dean's not out of here within the hour, I'm afraid of what will happen when my husband walks in. I went through his phone to look for someone to pick him up and I saw your picture on the caller ID and remembered you with him at the bar. I was hoping you could maybe help me out and come get him. 

Sam: Yeah sure, just give me your address and I'll be there as soon as possible. 

Kallisto: Oh thank you so much!!! I live at one twenty two Oakville street.  
Do you know how to get here? 

Sam: Not really. 

Kallisto gave him directions starting from the bar to her house. She thanked him one more time before hanging up and smiling down at Dean. She put the phone back in his pocket and laughed. 

Kallisto: This should be fun

TBC!!

Have a good weekend!!

Lilith, Kim, Sam and Dean!

Dean: Why does my name come last?

Me, Kim and Sam: Shut up!!!


	5. Happy Hour

**Kim's AN:** Sorry its late everyone! like really late. last time we updated was really long ago and I'm crazy sorry! I started college this year and its taken up all my time, not to mention me and Lilith have a 3 hour difference for 6 months of the year and its hard to find the time to write when I'm in school and Lil is at work most of the day. But I'm trying to make it up to you guys! I've already started typing away for the next chapter. The only problem is... I feel like we lost the funny, Lilith thinks we still got it but I think we lost it. So if you think we lost it then do tell us so we can try to get the funny back, and if its funny then set my mind at ease and tell us please. Thanks! And sorry again!

**Lil's AN**: Hey people! Long time no see! We are so sorry about that! But as Kim said, we've been so busy! I've been working a lot not to mention college homework and intership. But now I'm on vacation so we were able to sit down and type. Again we are sooo sorry! Please, give us some feedback ok? And hope you all enjoy it! This chapter is special! We wanna make it up for the wait ;)! ENJOY!

Ohh and just so you know, you'll understand this AN as soon as you read it, but I was actually buzzed to write the begining of this fic. I'm a professional ;)

__________________________________________________________________

**Happy Hour**

Dean and Sam had been in the room waiting for me and Kim to start a chapter that has been hanging for sometime. But hey, Kim and I have been busy!  
Dean: Where the hell are those two?  
Sam: Why are you even anxious? Not like they are giving us an award in this fic. In case you forgot we were about to get in trouble and...  
Sam was interrupted when he heard loud laughing and steps approaching the room clumsily. Him and Dean frowned.  
Dean and Sam together: What the hell?  
Kim and I: Gimme, gimme gimme a man after midnight!!! – singing ABBA  
Me: It's almost New Years!!!!!  
I said opening the door harshly, holding a bottle of champagne in my hands. Kim was holding another.  
Kim: Happy Fucking New Years boys!  
Dean and Sam exchange a look.  
Dean's look said: Santa is giving me a late Christmas present, and Sam's look said: Oh please.  
Sam: Are you drunk?  
Dean: What a stupid question.  
Me: We not drunk, we happy!  
Kim: Ok enough to write fic, aren't we Lil?  
Me: We sure are! Let me sit, out of the way.  
When I try to sit down for the first time I aim wrong and fall on my ass and start laughing at myself like a moron, Kim joins me and laughs also.  
Me: Sheesh... Chair...where's it? Oh here it is. – I use the chair as a support to get myself up- That's gonna be purple tomorrow.  
Kim: It'll match your new purple dress! – Kim said as if it were awesome news!  
Me: That's true!  
Dean: Sam, do I speak that much bull when I'm drunk?  
Sam: Umm, you get quite embarrassing.  
Dean: Man... I wish I was drunk, this would be more fun.  
Me: Can someone hold this chair for me to sit? It keeps moving!  
Kim: The chairs not moving silly, your pants are.  
Dean: Oh god…  
Dean held the chair that wasn't moving at all and Sam made sure I actually sat on the held chair.  
Sam: Here, sit down.  
I turn on my Computer… with some difficulties.  
Me: Ok, let's get this party started.  
Kim: Ok, so Dean... Dean was about to get trouble.. wasn't he? He had bad sex with the witch.  
Me: Okie dokie. Hey Kim, that hot rock singer sent me a message, yay!  
Kim: The one you… examined during that party, from ted to hoe and all in betweens?  
Me: Shhhh, announce to the radio, will ya? Yeah, the gifted one!  
Kim: What he write?  
Me: Come here and read.  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks once again  
Sam: Oh c'mon, don't we have a fic to do ladies?  
Dean: Shut up Sam, I want to know what naughty things she does.  
Sam: Does?  
Dean: Did, I meant naughty things she did.  
Kim: Wow Lil, what did you guys really do?  
Me: I don't kiss and tell but... Oh man!  
Kim: What? What?  
Kim and the boys saw me make a weird face, closing my legs tight.  
Me: I feel the "condition". Ugh!  
Kim: You always have the "condition". You should give him a call.  
Dean and Sam: The "condition"?  
Kim: Yup  
Dean: What's the "condition"?  
Kim: It's the uh, it's when she horny as hell and literally 'bout to pounce on the next hot thing in front of her. Like when sex on your mind every second of the hour.  
Sam: Of the minute you mean.  
Kim: Sure.  
Dean: I know that condition well.  
Me: Dean? – I said giving him a naughty look, approaching him.  
Dean frowned again for the one hundredth time.  
Dean: Yes?  
Me: This condition is hard to deal with alone. I need someone to just fire out my put, what do you think big boy?  
Dean smiled, after all someone was actually offering him sex. Dean never refused sex.  
Dean: Well, if you need help, who am I to deny?  
Sam: Whoa, whoa, whoa tiger, not when she's like that. – Sam said, stopping Dean from helping me. What a killjoy.  
Kim: Psh. She always like that, it's almost a permanent condition, not new.  
Me: Hey! It is not!  
Sam: Ok, ok. Let's focus on the fic uh?  
Dean: Dude? Come on this is like a Christmas miracle, we might as well enjoy it!  
Sam: Christmas is over Dean.  
Dean: So it's a little late, don't question what the fat red man gives us and when he gives it.  
Sam: We have a fic to do!  
Dean: We have girls to do!  
Sam: This attitude right here is what got us in trouble in this fic!  
Dean: Your attitude is what makes people write wincest fics!  
Kim and me: Ewwwww  
Dean: Exactly my point! You are choosing a fic over girls!  
Sam: Do you know the kind of damage they can cause when they become sober and realize we took advantage of them?  
Dean: After I'm done with them they won't complain whether or not we took advantage of them.  
Kim: Wow, I'm so drunk that that didn't make me horny.  
Dean and Sam glanced at her, one eye furrowed in question.  
Dean and Sam: Wow she is drunk.  
I threw my hands in the air to get the attention on me and threw a smile at the boys.  
Me: I'm still horny though… and waiting.  
Sam frowned.  
Sam: It's like they switched personalities.  
Dean: That's a possibility, it is a supernatural fic.  
Kim: I need a drink…  
Sam: Kim, no!  
Sam snatched the Champagne bottle out of her hands before she could down the rest of it and pointed a finger in her face like she was a bad dog.  
While Sam was distracted trying to get Kim not to drink and Dean was standing in the room not knowing what to do, I took my chance to sit my lovely ass in the PC and get what I wanted, when a woman has a condition, they need to be served ASAP!  
Sam continued to yell at Kim.  
Sam: No more drinking. Now can we please-  
Sam turned around and stopped mid sentence, his mouth hanging open at his half naked brother.  
Dean stood in the same spot Sam had left him, only now he was shirtless and staring at his chest in confusion. Dean looked up from his deliciously muscled chest to Sam, whose shocked face had turned angry.  
Dean: Sam I swear I didn't take it off or go near her!  
Sam: Then how'd your shirt come off?  
Dean took a step closer to me and Sam rushed over to shove him back.  
Sam: You're going to get us in a lot of trouble! Don't go near her.  
Dean: It's easier said then done.  
Sam: Just don't move.  
Kim: Lil types it, Dean does.  
Sam: What do you mean Lil-  
Me: Aren't you thirsty Kim? -I said to get him off my tail.  
Kim: Give me back my Champagne Sam.  
Kim went to snatch the bottle out of Sam's hand but he held on tightly.  
Sam: Kim, let go off the bottle! Come on!  
He ripped her hand off the bottle and raised the bottle up above his head so she couldn't reach it. I needed to distract him so I could have my fun with Dean and Kim seemed to be doing a fine job.  
And bye bye Dean's pants! Leaving Dean with nothing but his underwear.  
Dean: Ok, this is getting out of control.  
Kim: I'm fine! Give it back!  
Sam: You are not fine! Gimme the bottle!  
Kim was practically climbing the front of Sam's body to reach her Champagne bottle when I had a thought. Sam needed to get in the mood. He needed some love!  
Sam felt a huge urge to kiss Kim; he glanced at me in my seat and began to yell at me when his urge controlled him.  
Kim: Lil, make him give me my Champagne b-  
Sam suddenly kissed Kim, and not a lip kiss, but a deep tongue kiss.  
Me: Good, let's keep Sam that way for a while. Now for the grand finale, or beginning...  
Dean eyes went wide and turned to me.  
Dean: I can't believe you just did that!  
I ignored him and started typing away.  
Dean: Lilith, I'm all for the sex and all, but you're clearly not in the right state of mind… and now I'm walking to you, great...  
Dean walked closer to me and I typed it so that Sam was completely overwhelmed with his… other brain. Dean was going on and on about how I should stop so I typed it so he would shut up and made him kneel beside me so I could kiss him. I turned in my seat and locked lips with him. He shrugged and kissed me back. I don't kiss and tell, but I'm a great kisser! He wouldn't complain.  
Dean: I'm not gunna get in trouble for this right?  
He mumbled around my lips.  
Me: No.  
Dean: Can you just type everything down so I have evidence that this is all you're doing?  
Me: I can't type and cure the condition at the same time. Now shut up and kiss.

He also had no objections to that.

Me: Wait! Something is not right. – I said wondering what was missing.

Dean: And you just realized that? – Dean asked with sarcasm.

Me: Oh I know! – I said and gave him a naughty look. – You're shirtless and I'm not, that's not fair now, is it? – I said winking at Dean, he smiled.

Dean: I guess you're right.

So I typed the magic words and well, let's say Dean never had such a greater smile on his face.

Dean: I'm so gonna get in trouble by morning.  
Sam grabbed Kim by the waste and picked her up, spinning around and shoving her onto the computer desk. His hands searched her body before he practically tore off her shirt. She reacted to him almost mechanically, yanking his shirt up his body and over his head. Sam bent to Kim's chest, licking a clean line up her neck while beating his tongue almost frantically, matching her heart beat so that the sensation rode her pulse. His teeth nibbled on her earlobe, making her giggle beneath him and pull him closer. Sam started to undo his pants.

I ignored them and typed it so that Dean had the same burning passion that Sam was displaying. All the moaning and grunts coming from those two were driving me wild, if I didn't have the condition before this, seeing Sam shirtless and undoing his pants was sure making me suffer from the condition now.  
Dean's eye went a little wide when I was done typing and he nudged himself closer to my seat and started kissing my neck. Dean was right there, so close to me, shirtless, with his fine muscles exposed, incase you don't know I have a things for biceps. While he kissed my neck, I passed my hands over his biceps, than scratched his arms with my nails making Dean moan in my ears. His lips touched mine once again and I couldn't resist biting his slightly, he also bit mine, making me moan this time. I also kissed his neck, gently at first and moving down. My hands continued to explore his body, from biceps to his firm abdomen, feeling muscle by muscle. Dean touched my thighs and squeezed them hard with his hands; I had no objections at all. Dean's skin was warm and started getting sweaty. I decided to go further, so my lips went from his neck to his chest, kissing him, feeling him, going down little by little. Dean leaned his head back and let out another moan.

I hadn't noticed it but Sam had been creeping closer to the computer tower while making out with Kim. He kicked his foot into the button that turns the computer off and the screen went black.

Dean pulled back and took a deep, deep breath before Sam kicked my chair and I wheeled all the way across the room and away from the computer.  
Me: What the hell Sam!?!  
Dean: Damn it Sam! What did you that for? It was beginning to get interesting. Man, I need to breath. That was... Was…

Me: Breath Dean. In… out… in... out. I also need to breathe. Man!

Sam: Mm hmm.  
Dean: Sam! Get off her!

Me: Yeah get the fuck off! You killjoy!  
Sam: Mm hmm.  
Me: Sam! If I don't get any neither do you!  
Dean: Seriously dude if that's the case you should have left the computer on. Now if we take advantage of them there won't be evidence. And seriously! Why did you do that?  
I marched over to Sam and yanked him off of Kim.  
Me: I said if I can't get any neither can you! How dare you take advantage of Kim that much and spoil my fun with Dean? That's not fair! Now my condition is worse! Thanks a lot!

Dean: Yeah Sam, thanks a lot!  
Kim: Yes! I got my Champagne back!  
Kim shouted, holding up her Champagne bottle for all to see.  
Kim: Thank you thank you thank you!  
She hugged the bottle to her, completely oblivious to everything that had been happening.  
Me: I think I need a shower.

Dean: So do I. A cold one.

Sam: Same here.

Kim: I love this Champagne.

Dean: Dude, you couldn't even make her forget about her Champagne.

Sam: You couldn't satisfy her lust with a kiss.

Kim: Why does my mouth taste like skittles?

Me: I don't know.

Dean: Sam had a bag of skittles while we waited for you two.

Kim: I like skittles. I want skittles.

Sam: I don't have any more.

Kim: But you taste like skittles.

Sam: But I don't have.

Kim: I want skittles.

Me: Kim he has no skittles, none of us do.  
Sam: Just get to the fic please?

Me: We need to get dressed first.

Kim: I don't want to, it's too hot.

Me: You're getting dressed.

Kim: Fine.

Ok readers, now we need a pause so everyone gets dressed and in a few minutes you'll know what comes next.....

...just a little bit more....

...few more seconds....

Ok, read on! 

Sam: Now can we get to the fic?  
Me: Fine, we work on the fic.

Dean: When they sober up we are so getting in trouble.

Dean mumbled, turning on the computer. I grabbed my seat from across the room and sat down.

Me: Relax, my computer saves the drafts every five minutes, and we were surely making out for longer then five minutes after I typed.

Dean: Really?

Me: Yes.

Dean: Yes! We have evidence they took advantage of us and not the other way around.

Me: I'm not that drunk, I'll remember it all in the morning anyway.

I looked at Kim who had never gotten up from the computer desk and frowned. She was downing the rest of the Champagne like it was water.

Me: Kim I can't type with you on the keyboard.

Sam: Oh no, no, no! You are not getting back on the computer. I don't trust you.

Me: What? Who's gunna type then?

Sam: Kim can type. At least she won't abuse her power over us.

Kim: Okay, I like typing.

I didn't have any time to object before Kim rolled over and fell to the floor. She shoved me off the chair and sat her ass on it much more smoothly then I had done earlier, though I swear she was way more drunk then me.  
Kim typing:  
Dena was in touble for he had bin cauht by the witc, whos he had nt ben able to pefm seex woh.  
Sam looked over her shoulder; the boys always inspected our writing to make sure we wouldn't mess with them.  
Sam: Whoa, whoa, whoa Kim, you are typing it all wrong. People won't be able to read this.  
Kim: What? Are you saying I'm not drunk enough to type this?  
Sam: Do you mean I think you're way too drunk to type it?  
Kim: Sam what the hell does that mean, speak English.

Me: I can read it.  
Dean: Of course you can, you are just as drunk.  
Kim and me: Not drunk!  
Sam: Let me type for you, you tell me your idea and I type it. I promise to write exactly what you and Lil think of for this fic.  
Dean: Oh no, let me type, please! – Dean said wishing that had been his idea.  
Kim: Sam, no I type, I type ok.  
Sam: You don't speak ok.  
Me: Wow this is blurred, what happened to the screen? I need a new screen.  
Sam: Ok, let me sit.  
Dean saw Sam sitting down and ran to dispute the seat.  
Dean: No, no, no! This is a chance in a lifetime, get off! – Dean said sitting his ass in half the chair, Sam sitting on the other half.  
Sam: Get off Dean!  
Dean: Come on man let me sit, they tortured us. I'll make it up to us. – Dean said giving Sam a shameless look.  
Sam: First you want to sleep with them which would get us in trouble and now you want to literally screw with them to get revenge?  
Dean: Yes.  
Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking really hard about what Dean wanted to do.  
Since he had also been a target for our mean ideas, he actually decided to let Dean do what he had in mind.  
Sam: I'm going to hell for this, but we might as well take advantage of them in some way while we can.

Just before Dean started typing, a weird song came up on the radio that had been playing from the corner of the room on low volume. Kim decided to sing along.  
Kim- I remember all my life....raining down as cold as ice… shadows of a man...a face through a window crying in the night, the night goes into morning just another day, happy people pass my way...  
She started singing along a song that came up on the radio, Mandy. Not really singing, more like yelling slurred words.  
Me: Wooo, cool! Look in their eyes, I see a memory, I never realized, how happy you make me oh Mandy!  
Me and Kim: You came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away oh Mandy, well you kissed me and stopped me from shaken oh I need u today oh Mandy !  
Dean looked behind his shoulder frowning. He looked back at Sam with a disgusted look.  
Dean: This is your doing isn't it?  
Sam looked shocked.  
Sam: What do you mean my doing?  
Dean: You're the only one in this room who'd put that radio station on!  
Sam: No I-  
Dean: Don't deny it Sammy! Change the station!  
Sam: Fine!  
Sam changed the station to another song that I knew and Dean hated.  
Dean: Oh my god this is worse!  
Kim: This song sucks.  
Me: No it doesn't! I like it. (Starts singing) – Making love out of nothing at all – Air Supply.  
Sam: I like this one too.  
Dean: Change it back, I rather listen to that other crap.

Sam: Forget about the music! Let's write the fic!

Dean: Sam's right let me write the fic. – Dean said with a very evil smile now, he wanted pay back for the mean things we've done in the other chapters.

Dean: So many ideas, what do I do first? I think...

But Dean's magical moment was interrupted when we all heard a loud thud. He and Sam frowned and looked behind. Kim had just passed out due to the Champagne she had been drinking. She was snoring! I didn't even know she snored but she was snoring! Her Champagne bottle tucked safely under her arm.

Me: Kim? – I said kneeling down beside her. – Dude? That's gonna hurt tomorrow.

Dean: Oh come on! That's just not fair! – Dean said standing up and approaching Kim also, cursing his bad luck.

Sam let out a sigh.

Dean came close and pouted.

Dean: So that's what a woman looks like when she's passed out and drunk.

Sam: As if you didn't know.

Dean: I'm usually drunk when that happens Sam.

Sam: Sorry, forgot who I was talking to.

Dean: I didn't think she snores.

Me: Me neither.

Sam: She probably doesn't, the way her heads resting against the desk could be causing it.

Dean: Thank you boy genius.

Sam: Don't hate because I'm smarter then you.

Dean: Your book smart, I'm street smart. My kind of smart comes in handier in our line of work.

Sam: You wouldn't know how to use your street smarts if it weren't for my book smart information on the things we hunt.

Me: Stop bickering.

Sam: Guess we're not writing anything today, she's so drunk she passed out!

Me: We can throw a bucket of water on her face! Like in the movies and she'll wake up!

Sam: We are not doing that.

Dean: Why not? – Dean asked with an innocent face. Sam gave him a look.

Sam: Lil, you sit and wait ok? Dean take her to the bedroom and I'll make Lil some coffee before she also passes out.

Dean: Fine, I can't believe this. – Dean said picking Kim up.

Me: Psh, I no coffee, I'm fi(yawn)ne… fine.

Sam: Right, sit down and I'll be right back.

Sam left for a moment to make coffee and I sat in the Pc and started typing a very non coherent message to the hot rock singer.

As soon as Sam comes back to check on me with the cup of coffee, he saw me, drooling on the keyboard and Dean sitting on the other chair feeling unhappy.

Dean: Did you go harvest the coffee grains? You took so long she fell asleep.

Sam also sat next to Dean.

Dean: You know, we could type the fic anyways.

Sam: They're passed out, it's not fun.

Dean: Well, since they are passed out and we can't have our fun, Sam and I wanna wish, also on behalf of the girls a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Sam: And hope they can actually write a fic in 2009!

Dean: And hope we don't get in trouble in 2009 when they wake up in the morning. Anyways...

Dean and Sam: Happy New Years!! To all of our readers!


End file.
